


Good Girl - The Sequel

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Body Modification, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, PETER IS AN ACTUAL DOG, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Good Girl, or Stiles' life as a breeding bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl - The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand, I'm giving you this little sequel for Good Girl!  
> I hope you like it!

Stiles had to learn a lot of things while having his first litter.

The first thing he learned was that he didn’t get to shrink away his responsibilities. Even when he became huge, he had to suck his Master off multiple times a day - though he was allowed to skip drinking his piss, because that was not the kind of nutrient his puppies needed. 

He still had to get bred at least twice a day.

He didn’t mind. He was fucked by Peter once during playtime, then after lunch, when his Master sat down in the living room. Just like he was taught, he waddled over to Peter and started licking at his mouth until the dog was willing to mount him. Sometimes, it took a lot of convincing. His Master told him that Peter didn’t have the same urges as he did, so during his pregnancy, he would have to be very forward.

When Peter fucked him, his heavy belly swung under him from the force of it, and he came every time, just like the good girl he was.

Master told him that he had to be grateful that Peter was still willing to mount him - and that he put such a nice, big litter in is belly - so it also became his duty to clean the dog’s cock with his mouth afterwards, until it shrunk back into its sheath.

He learned that his new teats worked just like the old ones, and, that bitches like him started making milk weeks before the puppies were born.

It hurt, at first. He didn’t get large breasts like human women did, no, his were small and pointy. But, maybe because they couldn’t hold much milk, they were constantly leaking, leaving his whole front a sticky mess.

Peter got a taste for his milk pretty fast.

The relief of the dog making the painful, tight sensation in his teats go away was worth it, even when his nipples became bruised from Peter’s teeth. It was a good pain, though. It made his cock twitch. 

When Peter sucked him for a long time, Stiles would get really horny - even when they already had their two regular matings - so he would shuffle down and make Peter’s cock come out with his mouth.

Master liked to watch when he did that, and would fuck his face afterwards.

Later, when his time came, he learned that giving birth was not easy. Doctor Deaton came to the house when his contradictions started, and helped him though it, but it was still hard.

They had to lock Peter out to the garden, because he kept growling at everything. 

It took Stiles two hours to have his dozen puppies. Before, he was anxious, because he didn’t know what kind of pups he would have. Would they be bald dogs? (That’s what Master called the dogs that used to walk on two feet once, just like Stiles did - though he didn’t remember much from that time.) Or would they be a mix of him and Peter? Stiles didn’t like either of those options.

To his relief, his puppies were real dogs, all of them. Some had a bit of gray in their fur, or brownish, but otherwise they seemed just like regular wolfdogs.

The first two weeks, after he had his puppies, he only had to leave the dog bed to go outside and do his business, everything else was brought to him by his Master. It made Stiles very happy. 

He learned that the puppies were always hungry. There were too much of them to feed at once, so they had to trade places a lot - meaning that at least some were sucking at his teats all day and all night.

On the third week, Stiles had to resume his duties. The puppies were able to crawl after him, and they did, following him everywhere; even when he was warming his Master’s cock, they would suckle on his lowest teats to the man’s great delight. 

And they also fed while he was fucked by Peter. It was the most amazing thing; Stiles would spread his legs really wide and rest on his elbows so they could reach his nipples and then just enjoy the feeling of both his cunt being bred and his teats getting pulled at.

Sometimes, he would come three times before Peter’s knot slipped out.

Stiles learned that from the fifth week on, feeding wasn’t so fun anymore. The puppies grew sharp, pointy little teeth. It hurt. It hurt a lot when they ate. Thankfully, shortly after that, Master started to give them other food too, but he got angry whenever Stiles tried to shoo them away.

By the eighth week, Stiles was crying a lot. Every time he had to feed, he couldn’t stop, and just lay there whining and sobbing. Master didn’t care. He explained that his puppies - because their mother was a bald bitch - would be smarter and grow larger than regular dogs, but for that to happen, they needed mother milk for as long as possible.

Stiles learned that the puppies would find new homes when they were three months old.

* * *

Stiles was inconsolable.

Master was understanding at first, trying to explain that the people adopting them would treat them right, that they would be used for hunting, for saving people - Stiles didn’t really understand how those two things connected, but it didn’t matter anyway - and that if he was being good, maybe he could meet up with some of them when they are all grown up.

Stiles didn’t care. When a man took his last puppy, he actually used real words, telling Peter ‘no’ when he wanted to fuck him.

Master was vivid. He got beaten with the slipper again, and was locked in the basement for a whole week with only water and no food.

Stiles was very, very sorry.

When his punishment was over, Master told him that from then on, he would have to wear a cock cage again, and it would only be taken off when he was pregnant.

His new cock cage had sharp bumps on the inside that dig into his sensitive flesh if it so much as twitched.

Master also had him wear a ring gag whenever he wasn’t eating, but told him that they would take it out when his next litter was born. If, of course, Stiles was a good little bitch. Stiles tried very hard to be good.

Peter’s appetite for breeding came back when the puppies were gone, and as soon as there was no one to share with, he started drinking from Stiles’ teats again. Because his nipples were constantly used, they never stopped making milk, and the fact that he couldn’t even get hard just made him more frustrated and desperate.

Thankfully, it only took a month for him to get pregnant again.

* * *

Doctor Deaton wasn’t worried that Stiles was having another litter, he told Master that bald bitches could give birth twice a year without any problems.

They looked into his belly with the ultrasound and the vet said that there were nine puppies growing inside him.

Stiles was happy.

Master - because he was a good master, the best Stiles could wish for - kept his word and took off his cage. Stiles kept bothering Peter to fuck him until the dog actually growled at him.

* * *

For his fifth puppy birthday - counted from when Master adopted him - Stiles got three new studs. Not like Peter was any less virile, but Master wanted to try his hands with other breeds.

Deucalion was a huge [neapolitan mastiff](http://www.completedogsguide.com/images/dog-breeds/largepic/Neapolitan-Mastiff1.jpg), Aiden was a rottweiler and Ethan was a doberman.

They all liked Stiles very much.

From then on, he barely had time to rest, all his time was consumed by his studs, who were always eager to mount him. He didn’t have to initiate breeding sessions any more - more often than not one of his boys would just walk behind him and get their cocks into his pussy without so much as a by-your-leave.

Stiles loved every minute of it. After he got used to all the attention, he even started to enjoy getting fucked when he was wearing his cock cage. Of course, he couldn’t come, or get hard, but there was a certain sense on contentment whenever he was pushed down and fucked good and hard.

He still had to mate with every single one of them at least twice a day. Sometimes he had to stay up long - even after Master went to sleep - because it was hard to fit eight rounds of knotting into his day.

But, what Stiles liked the best was being full of puppies - his record was fifteen -, and laying in his dog bed with all four of his studs biting and sucking on his teats.

Those times, Stiles couldn’t have been more satisfied with his life.


End file.
